The World of the mad man
by Mini Snow W
Summary: Oz Bezarius, son of Lydia and Christopher Bezarius. His life is perfect, with his best freind, sister, and loving Parents. But like all good things they starts to fade. One day while playing with Gilbert outside, Oz is kidnapped, tortured and burned with a mark that will never fade... Years latter the kidnapper from so many years ago returns. DARK! ONE-SHOT... for now


The World of the Mad Man

_Hello, my wonderful Frils and Froys! Okay I know I am in the middle of writing Fatal Attraction, but I just couldn't help the urge to write this story, when it decided to pop up in my weird head. For those of you who are wondering yes, this is not a one shot. I know the description says that but honestly currently it is. It's just a kind of preview of what I want to write, but I will not unless a couple of people review. Why? Because I am not going to continue something that no one wants to read. So if in your opinion I should continue, by all means please review and tell me. So anyway before I bore you to death, this is kind of dedicated to the most wonderful person on earth….. Ulises! You probably don't know who he is… but anyway…I love all of you people who took the time to read this. And I hope you all enjoy this, so without further adue, let the show start! *Curtain slowly rises*….. _

_DISCLAMER: I do not own the cool characters or anything of that sort. They all belong to…. Whoever they belong to! XD_

_NOTE: The years are being counted backwards okay? _

_~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"_

The world seemed as if it was on stand still.

The wind blows gently but holds your skin in a cold embrace.

The red, brown and golden leaves fall from their beds on the tree and dances before it lands on the gravestones that mark the place of rest for the dead.

It was mid fall and the cemetery was oddly beautiful in its own cold way ~

Two grave stones stood apart from the rest as they lay at the top of a small hill…isolated

They were made of cool and smooth stone and two names where engraved freshly on the stones.

_Christopher Bezarius_ and _Lydia Bezarius_ where written elegantly and the names seemed to hold coldness and regret.

_Thump, click, thump_, echoed in the silent space as a man walked gracefully towards the two lonely gravestones.

His golden blonde hair was caressed by the wind softly and the stunning emerald eyes landed on the, mark of the no longer living.

Softly, barely audible did he speak. His words were cold as ice and held no emotion as he spoke five simple words.

"I did warn you didn't I?"

The land became silent as simple innocent drops of rain fell on the earth.

Almost as if the sky remembered.

The pain, and the suffering, that went on only four years ago.

As if it remembered~

The world seemed to spin as the man re lived the days in his head.

For only he remembered~

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:11 years into the past: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~ _

The sky was clear and energetic blue, the sun was brightly lit, and the weather was just perfect. Balloons littered the sky and confetti and different colored lace rested on the ground. Tables and chairs where set up with white cloth and you could hear laughter all over like a soft melody. There was a big banner with wide green letters that spelled, _Happy 10__th__ Birthday Oz! _People huddled around a table where a wide vanilla cake stood in all of its glory. A boy in simple green checkered shorts and a white shirt had a wide grin plastered on his face as the people counted 3…. 2…. 1…..

Suddenly everyone blasted a happy birthday to the small green-eyed boy. In his eyes everything was perfect. He had two loving parents and even though he didn't encounter many people his age he was happy with his younger sister and only friend. Said friend jumped on him as he threw them of the seat. Everyone laughed at the young boys. It was clear to everyone that they were the best of friends. The slightly smaller boy had dark raven curly hair and stunning golden eyes. He wore a blue shorts along with a blue sailors shirt as all but hugged the life out of the blonde boy underneath him.

"Gilbert, get off me." Huffed the blonde birthday boy named oz. Gilbert merely blushed slightly as he got off and helped the other off. Only to lead him to another table, where a couple sat with a wrapped object, which could only be said as a present, for the ten-year old. The woman, who had dark almost black, brown hair, and possessed the most beautiful crystal blue eyes, smiled fondly at the boys. She nudged her husband to single him to give the boy the present. The man looked like a grown up version of Oz as he had golden blonde hair framing his face but unlike his son he had green eyes that resembled more of a leaf than an emerald. However the man only grinned as he handed his ten-year old a blue wrapped present with a pretty green bow on the side.

"Happy Birthday Oz, this is from your mother and me. Hope you like it." He said as his wife ushered the boy to open it.

Oz smiled sweetly as he shredded the wrapping to pieces. A happy yelp could be heard as the blue paper revealed an object that the boy would hold on to dearly for all of his life. In the white cardboard box was a doe brown teddy bear. It had a green lace wrapped around its neck in the form of a scarf; on the belly however was a strange sort of clock like symbol etched on it. Never the less though it was wonderful and it brought a happy laugh as the Oz wrapped his arms around his father's neck and kissed his mother's cheek. Many thank you'd left the boys lips as he kept on hugging them.

Everything was perfect in Oz's head. Yet he was oblivious of what was to come in only a few months.

Of the misery the seemingly innocent teddy bear would grant him.

Granted to him by his parents…Christopher and Lydia Bezarius

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 9 Years of the past: ~:~:~:~:~: ~_

The by now 12-year-old Oz ran through the corridor of his house as he tried to hide from his friend Gilbert. They were playing hide and seek and Oz was not one to lose, so as he looked around frantically for a hiding spot he found a wide cupboard. Grinning widely Oz opened the doors as he hid himself from the seeker known as Gilbert. Footsteps could be heard as the raven haired boy searched for Oz. When he concluded the sniffled laughter came from a cupboard he opened the doors and said, "I found you!"

"Aaaaww. That's no fun, how come you always manage to find me so quickly?" Huffed Oz clearly annoyed that about the situation.

"Maybe if you were quite you could last a whole 10 minutes without getting caught." Stated Gilbert without a speck of regret.

"Know that's just mean."

But Gilbert just shrugged and offered a hand to his friend. As he climbed out his mother came in the room and laughed fondly at the sight before her. Shaking her head she reached in a basket filled with freshly clean clothes and took out the teddy bear Oz had received for his birthday and gave it to her son. After ruffling his blonde locks and kissing him on the forehead she left.

"You still have that? It's been two years Oz" The raven proclaimed and shaking his hands in frustration.

Oz however sticked out his tongue at him and hugged the bear tighter as he said, "Your just jealous because you don't have a teddy bear as cool as Richard!"

Gilbert gaped at him and slammed his palm on his forehead and muttered,"You even named him. What am I going to do with you?"

Oz however just ignored him and walked outside wanting to play in the sun. As he walked he heard Gilbert walk behind him. Oz grinned and merely walked outside.

That's when the trouble began.

When everything shattered, and the world of Oz shattered.

And all it took was a mere step.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

**AND CUT!**_ Hey guys! Yes I know this was short. But in all honesty it's only a preview. Plus I am lazy; I won't even try to hide that fact. So yeah~ I am going to keep this up until around I get to chapter 7-8 in Fatal Attraction. If no one likes it by then I will merely just delete it okay? So thank you for your time and tell me what you think okay? Bye to all of you wonderful Frill/Fray!_


End file.
